


Watching Through the Night

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bloodplay, Dark, Drama, F/M, Horror, Incest, Multi, Rape, Sexual Content, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nymphadora Tonks is captured. Remus Lupin can only stand and watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Through the Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Lusty Month of May Marathon 2007. Written pre-DH, so goes AU after HBP.

When Nymphadora Tonks is captured, Remus wants to charge right in there and save her. He wants to pull out his wand, despite the fact that the men and women surrounding him think he's forsaken his magic and so no longer even owns a wand. He wants to start blasting through the crowd, regardless of how many of them there are. He doesn't care that they would overpower him within moments. He doesn't care that Greyback would snap his neck and probably be happy to finally have the excuse.

But still he holds himself in line, not because he wants to, or because he's afraid. He's a Gryffindor. As much as he wondered how he could have been sorted into that house when he was in school, he sees it now. He's calm and too quiet most of the time, but he can certainly be reckless when the occasion arises. She makes him reckless. She’s his weakness.

But as vulnerable as she makes him, he knows that he couldn't live without that weakness now that he knows what it's like. He wants to save her.

He stops himself purely because he remembers that he’s precisely where Dumbledore wanted him. The Order is depending on him to stay undercover amongst the werewolves. Harry is depending on him. And after all the mistakes he's made, and all the people who have died around him, he can’t do what he wants. It's not just his life on the line.

He can't even so much as dart away long enough to send a Patronus message off to the Order, for he knows Greyback would notice.

So instead of saving her, he watches. He forces himself to watch, because it's partly his fault she's even there. It’s because he forgot to report in to her that she came looking for him to check on him. He won't let himself forget that, even though it wasn't his fault she was ultimately caught.

She wouldn't have come had she known her aunt would be there. Bellatrix seemed to have a nose for her own blood, and Nymphadora's presence was an unnecessary risk. But no one save perhaps Greyback himself had been expecting the Lestrange woman's presence in the werewolf camp. It had caused nearly as much of a commotion as the subsequent 'enemy' capture.

He watches as Bellatrix shreds the last remainder of Nymphadora's robes away from her body, which is still beautiful even with the red gashes of torn flesh and the subsequent dripping blood. He refuses to acknowledge that his cock is hardening at the sight of her, uncaring that she is being humiliated. Perhaps even particularly because of that fact. Remus is disgusted at the mere idea of that. He’s a werewolf, certainly, but he’s always tried not to be an _animal_ like the rest of them.

Remus hears panting breaths all around him as the scent of blood finally reaches the werewolves standing on the hill around him. The wind has changed, he realises. He prays that the others will contain themselves and not rush down there. He fears for Nymphadora's life if they're all allowed near her once they've worked themselves into a blood-lustful frenzy.

They don't seem human, in moments like these. They seem just like Greyback. Remus wonders whether he is truly like them. He smells the blood just as they do. He likes it, despite himself.

He likes the way Bellatrix runs a tongue perpendicular to the cuts just over Nymphadora's breast, gathering the blood on her tongue and drinking it down with apparent relish. He hates it, but he can't deny that he still likes it at the same time.

Bellatrix moves to swirl her tongue over Nymphadora's nipple, and Remus decides that he likes that, too. He wants to look away. He wants to be somewhere else, where he's not watching these things happening to his lover, with the sure knowledge of what will come next. But he stays. He must. He won't forgive himself if he doesn't.

He won't forgive himself no matter what, but that's immaterial.

He watches with both horror and fascination as Greyback – who must have skulked down the hill without anyone noticing, as an excited mutter starts among his werewolf 'comrades' as they also just start noticing him – approaches the two women. He kneels and practically attacks the lacerations on Nymphadora's lower back. Bellatrix doesn't order him away. In fact, she smiles deviously at him.

Someone among the werewolves howls aloud, and in that moment, Remus knows that that person is barely a person at all, for no human throat should be able to produce a sound like that.

Remus pushes aside the need to join in the call, as some of the others do.

Greyback, down below, feels no such compunction to stop himself either. And when _he_ howls, the whole of the rest of the pack joins him. His eyes seem to bore into Remus, challenging him not to answer, to rebel. But Remus couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to. He is instinctually swept up by the others.

He prays that Nymphadora will forgive him for this as well as his many other faults. At the same time, he sort of hopes that she _won't_. He doesn't know if he can stand to see forgiveness in her eyes when he can't even find it in himself.

Bellatrix says something, obviously mocking, to her niece. They are too far away to make out the words. She then turns and says something to Greyback. Remus doesn't need to hear those words. The smile on his pack leader's face pronounces it quite clearly.

He knows that Greyback is going to penetrate Nymphadora well before it actually happens. Something of that nature has been on the verge of happening from the moment Bellatrix first realised the intruder's identity. He expects it, and still it is horrifying to watch as Greyback presses her down onto the ground, purposefully rubbing the cuts on the front of her body into the dirt.

Greyback thrusts into her without any preparation, uncaring that she's probably unlubricated. Remus can't imagine that this is very exciting for her, though he could hardly fault her in the extremely unlikely event that it somehow was, considering his own hard state. Bellatrix holds up Nymphadora's face and laves her tongue all over it in a parody of kissing. Even from this great distance he can see the obvious disgust etched across his lover's face.

Remus knows the exact moment that Greyback comes, because he bites down on Nymphadora's neck and she screams, the sharp teeth puncturing her fragile skin. Remus's heart sinks as he sees yet more blood appear, but the other werewolves cheer and laugh. She's been marked. She'll undoubtedly become a werewolf of some half-measure, like Bill. That’s assuming she lives through the night at all. Remus supposes it could be worse, but at that moment it doesn't seem like it.

She's tainted, like him. He never wanted that. He tried so hard to protect her from exactly that. But he's failed, just as he always does.

Bellatrix crows in triumph and Remus thinks he can hear the faint sound of sobbing. His heart goes out to Nymphadora. There's only so much a person can take, and the knowledge that Greyback has violated her in more ways than one is enough to break a spirit. Remus hopes that hers is still mostly intact. He loves her spirit.

Greyback lifts himself away from her and talks to Bellatrix for a moment. Bellatrix nods, as if giving assent, and says something obviously crude to Nymphadora before allowing Greyback to haul her up. She is pushed in front of him, wobbling on her feet as she walks.

As they near, Remus hears Bellatrix say, "See if you can make it back to your precious Order before you bleed to death, pretty baby. And pray that the beasts don't eat you for supper!"

They are letting her go. Remus feels vaguely hopeful, for the first time since he saw her being led into the camp, her face terrified despite herself. Even if she hates him after this, he still just wants for her to live. And even though she is bleeding profusely from her neck wound, and more sluggishly from the many others that Bellatrix's and Greyback's fingernails have perpetrated on her, there is a chance that she will make it. He prays for her, even though he barely believes in the deity to which he is aiming his pleadings.

She is led through the werewolf pack. Remus thinks that they might be hoping she'll be attacked and clawed limb from limb, but the worst that happens is one or two of them licking her, and another squeezing her still-naked arse as she walks by. Most of them leer, but it seems tame compared to the rest of the night's activities.

She meets Remus's eyes for a moment, but her expression is wisely closed off. He's too happy that she's alive to really care at this point what that hardened glance might be hiding.

When they reach the other side of the pack, Greyback shoves her in front of him and shouts for her to run fast and that he will give her a head start before he follows. The Apparation boundary is a mile away. Remus prays even harder as the sight of her pale nakedness disappears in stumbling half steps out of sight behind the cover of the trees.

Greyback walks right up to him and grins, showing blood-coated teeth. It's a look that claims to know exactly how much of a blow this night has been for Remus. As if he knows what Nymphadora is to him, and is lording the fact that he's defiled what belongs to Remus over him.

Remus wonders whether Greyback could smell him on her. If he could, he says nothing of the kind. Whether he is waiting to use that knowledge at a later date or is instead only pretending to know something when he's really clueless, Remus doesn't know. It doesn't matter. He can't do anything about it.

He's never in his life felt more helpless than he has felt all night... than he still feels now.

He waits for hours until Bellatrix finishes talking with Greyback – she was there for a meeting with him, apparently, and he wonders that none of them knew she was coming if it was for something as simple as that – and then Greyback disappears off to sleep for what little remains of the night.

Remus sneaks away toward the Apparition point, planning to get himself to 12 Grimmauld Place. He hopes that Nymphadora, or at least some indication that she made it that far and has since been taken to St Mungo's, will be there to greet him when he arrives.

~FIN~


End file.
